The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
An LED (Light Emitting Device) is a device to convert electrical energy into light energy. The LED may represent various colors by adjusting the composite ratio of compound semiconductors.
When comparing with conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, and an incandescent lamp, the semiconductor light emitting device has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property. The application of the semiconductor light emitting device is expanded to a light emitting diode backlight serving as a substitute for a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp) constituting a backlight of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a white light emitting diode lighting device serving as a substitute for the fluorescent lamp or the incandescent lamp, a vehicle headlight, and a signal lamp.